$\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $10$ units long What is $\cos(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $6$ $10$
Explanation: SOH CAH TOA os = djacent over ypotenuse adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 6$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 10$ $\cos(\angle ABC )=\dfrac{6}{10}$